


Makeover

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Anne gives her future mother-in-law a makeover.





	

“Mrs Cloudmill? Please, come in,” said Anne, ushering the older woman into the room. They didn’t use Alex’s bedroom at the manor anymore, so she’d converted it into a salon. The Baroness wasn’t too happy about that, but honestly, fuck her.

“This place is so fancy, maybe I shouldn’t be in here,” said Mrs Cloudmill, scratching at her arm.

“No no, don’t you go anywhere,” said Anne, grabbing her arm. She smiled at the soft skin. “Oh good, you used those soaps and moisturising creams I gave you.”

“And the hair products,” said Mrs Cloudmill, mumbling down at her feet.

“I’m glad,” said Anne. “You deserve to look as beautiful as your daughter. And you already look so much better thanks to the products I gave you.”

“Alex dragged her feet a little about the ingredients, but she came around eventually,” said Mrs Cloudmill. Anne laughed.

“I knew she would,” said Anne. “But anyway, come and sit down in this chair so I can work my magic.” Mrs Cloudmill took a seat, looking quite uncomfortable, but she appeared to relax when Anne started playing with her hair. “Ah, like mother, like daughter. This always calms Alex down.”

“We share a lot of the same traits,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “Only she actually managed to find happiness. Though I wasn’t sure at first.”

“You’ll find happiness someday,” said Anne. “I promise to help you look for love as soon as you’re ready.”

“Thanks,” said Mrs Cloudmill, and Anne saw the tiny smile in the mirror.

“There’s a smile,” said Anne, grinning. “Now, what do you want me to do with your hair?”

“Oh, just… what’s the normal hairstyle among the druids?” asked Mrs Cloudmill.

“Long, maybe with some braids,” said Anne. “At least, I think. Judging by Elizabeth’s hairstyle, anyway.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, that was so insensitive of me,” said Mrs Cloudmill, bringing her hands up to her face. “You wouldn’t know, you only just got back.”

“It’s okay,” said Anne. “I still have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Are you done catching up with my daughter?” asked Mrs Cloudmill, finally grinning and giving a little laugh. Anne blushed.

“Well, she agreed to marry me last night, so I’d say that we’re very close,” said Anne.

“She did? No, you didn’t propose in bed, did you?” asked Mrs Cloudmill. “I thought you’d have more class than that.”

“No, she told me something big and I reacted badly and then she left for a while. But when she came back, I proposed and she said yes. Then I asked again this morning, because she was fairly drunk last night, and she agreed again,” said Anne, idly plaiting Mrs Cloudmill’s hair.

“Well, congratulations,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “I know it’s more traditional to ask for the father’s permission first, but it’s not like Alex has a father.”

“Alex and I aren’t exactly traditional anyway,” said Anne with a shrug. “Hmm, you have some dead ends. I’ll cut them and then get started on shaping your hair.” She picked up a pair of scissors and got to work.

“Well, most couples don’t feel it when their other half is banished to another realm,” said Mrs Cloudmill.

“She told me that,” said Anne. “And I felt it too. Though I didn’t realise it at the time.”

“She’d been crying all afternoon after a phone call with you ended badly,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “I thought she’d finally gone to sleep, but then she just screamed so awfully. I thought she was being killed.”

“I’m sorry,” said Anne.

“You didn’t ask for it,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “Yes, you did run off to another country without her, but you didn’t know that Jessica would come back for revenge.”

“I just wish…” said Anne, and sighed. The snipping of the scissors was the only thing that broke the silence.

“Well, you’re back now, and Alex has never been happier,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “And I’m getting the most wonderful daughter-in-law.”

“I’m getting the best mother-in-law,” said Anne, giving a faint smile. “I remember your offers when I was younger. You really wanted to adopt me then and there.”

“I couldn’t let you live with parents who disagreed with your sexual preferences,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “It’s a toxic environment, especially for one so young.”

“I’m glad I hid it now,” said Anne. “I checked my phone when I came back, and it was full of offers to get me help for my ‘illness’. I chucked it back into Pandoria, though.” She smiled grimly. “Good riddance.”

“No parent should abandon their children or force them into some kind of therapy just because of the gender they love,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “If they love their children, they’ll love them through anything. No matter how hard it gets.”

“If only every mother was as wonderful as you,” said Anne. “Okay, that’s the dead ends done. Now, have you thought about what style you might like?”

“Would it be possible to have a hairstyle like Elizabeth’s?” asked Mrs Cloudmill. “My hair is a bit thick.”

“Yes, absolutely,” said Anne. “I think that would look wonderful on you. The men will be coming from all over for a chance with you.”

“My daughter will have to approve of them first,” said Mrs Cloudmill. She smiled as Anne styled her hair.

“I’m amazed that your hair is still blonde,” said Anne. “Do you dye it?”

“No,” said Mrs Cloudmill, and smiled. “Alex found some strange plant to keep my hair this colour.”

“That was nice of her,” said Anne. “Was this after…?”

“Alex devoted herself to the druids after you went missing,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “She couldn’t just sit around and wait for them to find you. She had to work with them. You know how she is.”

“Yes, I do,” said Anne. “Of course I do. She’s the most devoted girlfriend, and friend, and daughter.”

“She cares about those she loves,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “And she loves you so much.”

“Believe me, I love her just as much,” said Anne. “And I know that seeing you happy will make her happy.” She finished with Mrs Cloudmill’s hair and then stepped back to pick up a handheld mirror. “Here, have a look at yourself.”

Mrs Cloudmill broke into a grin at the sight of her new hairstyle. “It looks beautiful. Thank you so much, Anne.”

“You’re welcome,” said Anne, smiling. “Now, come sit over here and I’ll do your makeup.”

The silence that descended while Anne brushed powders onto Mrs Cloudmill’s face was a very comfortable one. Mrs Cloudmill wasn’t even playing with her hair or scratching herself anymore. She was, instead, very comfortable. 

“I think this might be my new way to relax,” Mrs Cloudmill murmured.

“Well, I’m always happy to give someone a makeover,” said Anne. “Alex never wants one, of course, but I’m happy to give her mother one instead.”

“She doesn’t know what she’s missing out on,” said Mrs Cloudmill.

“All done,” said Anne, stepping back with a smile. “Open your eyes.”

Mrs Cloudmill did and then she laughed in delight at the face grinning back at her.

“You’re beautiful,” said Anne. “Just like your daughter.”

“Wow, I can’t believe what makeup can do,” said Mrs Cloudmill. Anne beamed at her.

“It’s a wonderful thing,” said Anne.

“You know, Alex used to treat me to a makeover every mother’s day,” said Mrs Cloudmill.

“She told me about that,” said Anne. “That’s actually how I got this idea.”

“Well, thank you,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “I’ll be sure to thank her too.”

“It’s a pleasure,” said Anne. “I know I’m mostly known for modelling and dressage, but I picked up on a few makeup tips when I was a model and decided to do a few courses on it.”

“You could be a professional,” said Mrs Cloudmill. Anne blushed.

“I would prefer to keep my talents to my friends,” said Anne. “And to my mother-in-law, of course.” Mrs Cloudmill got up and they embraced. When Mrs Cloudmill pulled away, her eyes were wet.

“I had my doubts about you a few times, but I’m glad that I was wrong,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to Alex.”

“Even though I hurt her?” asked Anne.

“Love hurts sometimes,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “But you’re making up for it and you’ve learned from it. And you’re getting married, so you must be doing something right.”

“Yes,” said Anne, smiling. “I must be.”


End file.
